1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a sliding tray assembly and, more particularly, a sliding tray assembly for attachment to and use with a walker or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many medical patients, elderly people, and the like need aid in moving about. Walkers are widely known aids for the aged, handicapped, injured or other individuals who require some stabilization while walking. When using a walker, both hands of the individual are needed in order to move the walker itself with each step taken. Therefore, it can be extremely difficult, if not impossible, for walker users to carry other items with them.
In order to solve this problem, it has heretobefore been proposed to attach a shelf, basket or tray to a walker which can support the items to be transported. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,071 discloses a carrier attachment for a walker. The carrier is pivotally attached to the walker and includes a pocket for receiving articles to be transported. The carrier can be moved with respect to the walker so that it can be placed upon the top rails of the walker to act as a tray. Unfortunately, while in this position, the carrier covers the handles of the walker and is located rather high if the walker is to be used as a tray table, such as when placed in front of a chair.
The tray arrangement for use with a walker, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,683, is secured to and extends forward of the front of the walker. This position is beneficial when the walker is used as a tray table, but also limits the weight of the items it can support since, if heavy objects are placed therein, the walker may topple over. In addition, the tray must be displaced vertically with respect to the walker in order to detach the tray from the walker. This can be difficult for an injured or elderly person since it requires one to lean forward and lift up on the tray.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,274, a tray apparatus is disclosed which can be removably secured to a walker below the level of and between the handle portions of the walker. This position enables rather heavy objects to be transported on the tray due to its location with respect to the support legs of the walker, however, the positioning of a tray in this manner may interfere with the use of the walker since the movement of the user's legs can be obstructed by the tray. In addition, if the arrangement is used as a tray table, the vertically angled legs of the walker limits how close the tray can be positioned with respect to the user.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a tray assembly that can be easily attached to a walker or the like and which can be selectively positioned relative to the walker so as to enable it to transport rather heavy objects and to be movable to a position forward of the walker so that the walker can be used as a tray table and to prevent potential obstruction with the use of the walker. In addition, there exists a need for a tray assembly that can be readily detached from a walker or the like in a convenient manner.